


Pete Wentz Is A Bitch

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit Way was not asking to be a star. But then Pete Wentz challenged her, and she couldn't resist. Plus, this new guy, Derek is a total gate way drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Wish me luck!

Bandit is not saying she is a shy freak. She can have fun. She make loads of friends, too. She swears. She just doesn’t like the stage.

It may have something to do with her dad being a frontman and being followed around, or the face her mother has has several calls with sweaty guys suddenly trying to stick their greasy hands down her jeans, but it may just because Bandit is a real girl sometimes.

Sometimes. She still is rich and has everything she asks for, but she is very little headed. She has problems, too, you know? Just because Daddy can bring home the green, doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a job for things she does not absolutely need.

She has pretty decent friends. She stayed in touch with the Iero twins and has some school friends. Real friends. Not just money hogging boys buying her chocolates on valentines to get some dirt on her family.

But that’s not what this story is about. This is the story about how she got ‘her big break’. It wasn’t something she wanted, ok? She didn’t go out seeking a producer to make her big. She didn’t ask her dad to pull some phone calls. Damn, he didn’t even know she enjoyed singing. 

But now she sits at her desk, smiling. She’s singing, grinning, and clapping to the original music playing. Hundreds of people are watching the webcast, smiling. Complementing and telling her she is fantastic. And that feels damn good.

It wasn’t always like this. She didn’t even write music. But something happened. Something huge. Pete Wentz happened. And goddamn it, she could not resist a challenge.

Back to the beginning, shall we?

Bandit sat in front of her desktop for the longest time before Cherry’s little avatar popped up. She then quickly clicked on it and video called her before Cherry got too bored, or distracted.

“Hey there, Sugarpop,” Cherry said sleepily into the camera. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was all wrinkly. For some reason she was whispering, and then someone moved behind her, laying a hand on her thigh. 

“It’s official. Everyone’s getting laid but me,” Bandit mumbled.

“I didn’t have sex with him,” The man groaned, pressing his face into her lower back. “That much....”

“If I knew you were with someone I wouldn’t have called,” Bandit groaned, rubbing her eyes. Fucking mascara. Now it’s on her hand.

“I wouldn’t have answered if I gave a shit,” Cherry reminds. “Shaun, keep it down, my dad may hear.”

“Dad?! You said he was out!” Shaun shot up. 

“He was when we did the nasty...”

Bandit watched as the boy frantically dressed with amusement. He looked like a chicken with his head cut off.

“Will you step lighter?”

“I’m getting the hell outta here!”

“Ok. Whatever. Bandit, Honey, it’s 3 am, why are you on here?” Cherry groaned. “Isn’t there a test or some shit over geography tomorrow?”

“I’m not in Geography,” Bandit reminded. “You are. And I’m not going tomorrow. I got everything done, anyway.”

“Nerd.”

“Ass.”

“Bitch.”

“Whore!” 

“Hey now,” Cherry whined. “What did I ever do to you?”

“Everything. Hence the whore part.”

“Good point,” Cherry mumbled sleepily. She always woke up around 3 am. Damn insomnia.

“Yeah. But I need to talk. Mmmlonely,” Bandit mumbled. 

“Get a boyfriend?”

“Pssch. Small tits.”

“Get a dog?”

“Dad doesn’t want another one! Says they take too much time.”

“Get a fish? I don’t know. I’m tired. I’m going to attempt to get some sleep, ok? Love you, Lee.”

“Love you, Cherbear,” Bandit whined. She wanted to cuddle something.

After fucking around on DeviantArt for a bit, Bandit decided to see if Cherry was on Skype again. She was not.

She did want someone to talk to. Maybe an old friend, or a new one? Maybe she could find a new best friend? Someone who could talk more that 2 minutes?

She settled on just googling random celebrities and plugged their info into her Skype contact list. She could not believe Jimmy Fallon skyped with strangers, and a few others did too.


	2. Ping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyping is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best. It gets better.

Bandit woke up to a little ping. She tiredly hit the enter button on her laptop, expecting Cherry to pop up.

“Hello?” A guy’s voice came from her speakers. She almost screamed.

God, she was drooling. And her hair was a mess and oh god, her tits were almost hanging out!

“Uh,” She grunted, trying to fix all of this at once. The guy laughed, smiling.

“Sorry. You posted your skype under Wentz’s name and I just...thought we would have a bit in common.”

“Yeah. Just...two minutes, ok?” She jumped out of bed and ran to her vanity. Holy mother of God. That did not happen. 

He was kind of cute.

After fixing what she could in two minutes, she sat back down. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, again,” The guy smiled. “Why’d you change? You looked cute.”

“Thanks?” Bandit giggled. “But usually I don’t let any guy see my drool.”

The guy just laughed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” He apologized. “I’m Derek.”

“I’m Bandit.”

“That’s your real name? That’s so cool. I thought it was just your username!”

“Yeah. A lotta people say that...” Bandit was suddenly shy. 

“They should. It’s a great name,” The guy grinned. He had the cutest, little teeth. He ran his hand through his red hair. 

“So, what else should I know about you?” Derek laughed. 

“Well, I’m a Gemini and I like bacon,” Bandit blurted. Oh god. What a fat ass thing to say.

“I like bacon, too,” Derek giggled. His alarm went off behind him. “Hey, I have to go, but I’d love to talk to you, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Yeah. Call me anytime,” Bandit mumbled. He grinned and she swore he winked before logging off.


End file.
